un misaki con nekomimis
by kuroki-sempai
Summary: como seria un misaki pervertido con nekomimis, y un sensual traje negro ajustado? una tarde mientras el famoso escritos akihiko sale de compras, y se encuentra con una extraña tienda en la cual ve un sensual traje, perfectamente hecho a la medida para su tierno misaki, que pronto se convertiria en su adorable "gatito"-pervertido.
1. Chapter 1

**B**ueno. Este es mi primer fic de junjou romántica (una de mis series yaoi favoritas ^^) espero realmente de corazón que les guste!

AH! La parejita que toca es mi favorita USAGI-SAN X MISAKI!

**NOTA: **junjou romántica no me pertenece ni siquiera Suzuki-san T^T son todas pertenecientes a shungiku nakamura-sensei!.

**ADVERTENCIAS: lemmon!**

**TAGS: **ROMANTICO, DRAMA

**CAP. 1: **LA EXTRAÑA TIENDA.

**-M**ii-saa-kii- pronuncio tiernamente el escritor, desde el sofá mientras abrasaba a su oso favorito, Suzuki-san.

-**Q**ue es lo quieres, usagi-san?- respondió desde la cocina, el chico castaño de ojos verdes

-**N**ecesito que te acerques, si quieres que te lo diga- el chico volteo a verlo un poco desconfiado pero término acercándose, sin antes claro guardar distancia.

-**A**hora si, que necesitas?- dijo el chico mientras lo veía al otro lado del sillón.

-**A**cércate mas.- dijo el escritor pícaramente.

-**J**aa?- dijo el chico desconfiando aun mas que la vez anterior

-**P**or favor, será rápido- pronuncio el escritor lo mas inocente que pudo. Pero el chico no pudo y cayó ante su encanto. Y cuando finalmente llego hasta el escritor, este lo jalo bruscamente por el cuello, dándole un profundo beso tiernamente. El chico no lo vio venir y se sonrojo completamente. Pero no pudo más y se separo rápidamente de el, algo molesto y sorprendido aun.

-**P**ero que!?- dijo el chico que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, mirando fijamente al escritor que tenia una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro.

-**N**o te quejes, te dije que seria rápido- y le mostro infantilmente la lengua.

-**S**i vas a hacer perder mi tiempo con estos juegos infantiles, te pido que me dejes en paz, que yo no soy tu juguete!- dijo el castaño totalmente irritado (N/A: no se preocupen que en realidad le fascino).

-**EH?**, entonces si no quieres juegos infantiles, que te parece "juegos adultos"?- dijo este mientras se colocaba encima de el, y comenzaba a acariciar su estomago lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho levantándole su playera. El chico ante tal acto se sonrojo como tomate pues sabía a que se refería con "juegos de adultos". Así que trato de evitarlo lo más rápido posible.

-**A**h! Usagi-san! M-Mira la hora, ya es casi es la hora de la cena. Ah! Es verdad aun no la preparo, y no hay ingredientes podrías ir a comprarlos?, p-por favor.- dijo el chico nerviosamente, pero el escritor sabia que quería "pausar" el "juego", pero este no se negó pues tenia pensado darle un "castigo" mas tarde.

-**J**um!. Esta bien pero déjame advertirte que eso no terminara aquí, dulzura.- le respondió coquetamente el escritor, tocando la punta de la nariz del chico castaño.

…

_YA EN EL CENTRO_

**-****E**se misaki me provoca inconsientemente, con esa carita tan inocente y torpe que tiene- pensaba el escritor mientras iba de regreso hacia su departamento, pero volteo hacia una tienda que al parecer acaban de inaugurar y vio ahí un sensual traje negro el cual incluía un par de tiernas nekomimis, según el se ajustaría perfectamente en su misaki. Se relamió los labios ante tan tentadora imagen que se formo en su mente. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro a la tienda y lo compro. Pero antes de salir de la tienda el sujeto que se las vendió le advirtió.

-**E**stas nekomimis son realmente difíciles de encontrar, así que al salir de esta tienda esas nekomimis estará bajo su responsabilidad- el escritor no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería el vendedor así que le pregunto.

-**Y** cual es la razón de tanto misterio?- interrogo el escritor

**-E**stas son difíciles de encontrar y requieren un alto cuidado, pues al colocárselas en su "compañero" de "juego" este caerá bajo un tipo de "encanto", sintiendo todo lo que rocen con estas, volviéndose mas "sensible"-

-**H**mmm…. O.k, gracias por la información- y se retiro de aquella tienda que al parecer era algo extraña para sus gustos. Pero no le importo mucho lo que aquel sujeto le había advertido y esperaba con ansias llegar al departamento y "jugar" con su nuevo "gatito".

…

Y BNO….YA HASTA AKI EL PRIMER CAP. DE USAGI-SAN X MISAKI, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^. Y YA AL SIGUIENTE CAP. ESTARA MAS "ENTRETENIDO", SE LOS PROMETO.


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN ^^

**ANDVERTENCIAS:LEMMON!.**

**CAP.2:** EL CASTIGO

**E**l escritor esperaba con ansias llegar a su departamento y jugar con el que seria su nuevo gatito. Pero se dio cuenta de que no seria tan fácil hacer que su misaki se pusiera tan encantador traje, así que se decepciono un poco.

…

_EN EL DEPARTAMENTO_

**-E**se usagi-san ya se ha tardado bastante. ¿Qué estará haciendo?- suspiro el chico castaño que se encontraba solo en aquella enorme sala, acompañado de Suzuki-san.

-**A**gh, que importa!, iré a darme un baño- refunfuño el chico, se levanto del sofá y fue directo al baño.-

…..

-Tadaimas!- exclamo el escritor al llegar, al cual nadie lo recibió con un "bienvenido a casa", así que fue a inspeccionar, para saber donde se encontraba su misaki. Pero no tardo en encontrarlo, pues escucho el agua de la bañera, y ante tal sonido, se le ocurrió una idea, la cual no desaprovecharía, pues era una oportunidad muy tentadora.

Entro sigilosamente al cuarto de baño, y busco con la mirada la ropa de su novio, la cual no tardo en encontrar. La tomo lo más rápido posible y coloco el traje, exceptuando las orejas de gato, pues sabía que si misaki las veía no tardaría en sospechar que seria una trampa de el escritor. Después de dejar el traje donde antes se encontraba la verdadera ropa de misaki, salió como rayo de aquel lugar, pero claro que lo hizo sigilosamente.

Pasaron más de 5 minutos y el inocente misaki salió a toda prisa, buscando al escritor, como loco, y lo encontró en su habitación.

-**T**uuu!- exclamo el castaño al abrir la puerta de la habitación del escritor y este lo miro pícaramente y divertido al verlo, de esa forma tan sensual y sexy.

-**M**isaki acaso, finalmente vienes a darme un poco de inspiración para mis novelas BL, con tan sensual vestimenta?- le dijo "inocentemente" usagi-san a misaki. –**P**ero bueno, así no te ves completo, creo te hace falta un toque un poco mas inocente y tierno-

-**P**ero que diablos estas diciendo usagi-san!, devuélveme mi ropa! Además de donde demonios has sacado esto!- ante tal comentario el escritor rio bajamente.

-**E**s un secreto. Pero enserio te hace falta algo para que estés completo en esa vestimenta tan sexy- tomo al chico del mentón le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le coloco las tan esperadas nekomimis.

-**Aquí** comienza tu castigo, dulzura- le dijo al castaño tiernamente.

-**P**ero que me has puesto usagi-san?- misaki había comenzado a jadear, y se sonrojo tanto como pudo, al principio el escritor creyó que había hecho algo malo, y le había dado fiebre a misaki, pero el sonrojo comenzó a tornarse mas normal, pero aun asi el jadeo seguía.

-**U**-usagi-sanm, ayúdame, ah, p-por favor- el chico había puesto una cara tan tentadora mientras abrazaba al escritor. Al parecer esas orejas eran como un tipo de drogar que daba efecto al instante. Así que para aprovechar el momento, y escuchar a su amado pedir, lo siempre quiere escuchar, le dijo al oído.

-**Q**ue quieres que haga, mi inocente "gatito"?- solo se limitaba a escuchar los jadeos de su amado, aunque el ya lo quería tendido en la cama y que pronunciara su nombre.

-**H**-h-hazme lo que siempre quieres, p-pero, -d-date, p-prisa, usagi-san- El escritor quería seguir escuchando aquel pedido, una y otra vez así que cargo en sus brazos a su lindo "gatito" hasta la cama y lo coloco en sus piernas. El escritor lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no hacia nada más que acariciarle el trasero.

-**S**i quieres que haga algo, primero enséñame como hacerlo, querido "gatito"- Misaki ya no podía, e hizo lo que usagi-san le dijo.

Beso profundamente al escritor introduciendo su lengua lentamente mientras acariciaba el pecho de este, después de un rato de estar "jugando" con su lengua se separo de el por la falta de oxigeno, pero rápidamente bajo hacia su cuello, lamiendo, besando y succionando dejando marcas en el, como evidencia de un: _misaki estuvo aquí._ El castaño volteo a ver a la cara al escritor, quien para su sorpresa lo miraba tan atentamente, este se puso un poco nervioso y continuo con su tarea.

Desabrocho lentamente la camisa blanca del escritor, dejando solo su corbata, la aparto del camino y comenzó a besar su pecho, continuo lamiéndolo lentamente creando un pequeño camino que su lengua recorría, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su amado

-**U**sagi-san, usagi-san, te quiero- el escritor para la ultima frase realmente lo tomo por sorpresa y se sonrojo ligeramente. El Castaño ante el acto del escritor rio un poco y beso al escritor y susurro: _más que eso, yo te amo usagi-san._

Prosiguió lamiendo su pecho, bajando hasta su entrepierna, al llegar ahí se sonrojo ligeramente pero no tardo en proseguir y acaricio lentamente al "amiguito" de akihiko. Este ante tal acto soltó un gemido sordo, que rápidamente silencio.

-**M**-isaki- jadeaba el escritor.

Misaki abrió la bragueta del pantalón de este y saco rápidamente lo que tanto deseaba

-_**A**__h!,_ MISAKI!- . Lamia y succionaba la punta lentamente, repitiéndolo muchas veces hasta que el escritor finalmente se corrió en la pequeña boca de el castaño. El cual lo bebió sin reproches hasta, que saboreo bien el sabor.

-**U**sagi-san! Esto esta amargo creí que sabría rico!- ante tales palabras el escritor no pudo evitar reír, pero no tardo en volver a tornarse serio.

-**M**isaki, ya me has enseñado suficiente, ahora permíteme "superar al maestro"-

-**E**h!?, pero quiero seguir enseñándote, mi lindo sempai- el escritor realmente se sorprendió mucho ante tal comentario. Pero el no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-**L**o siento, pero quiero poner en práctica lo que me has enseñado, mi adorable "gatito"- el escritor tomo rápidamente a misaki de las piernas y lo coloco debajo suyo, misaki, tenía esa hermosa, inocente y tentadora carita pálida, por lo que el escritor comenzó besando tiernamente la punta de la nariz de su lindo "gatito", prosiguiendo por sus suaves labios rojizos. Quiso intentar con algo "nuevo" así que lamio lentamente las nekomimis y para su sorpresa, misaki había gemido como nunca antes! Lo cual excito bastante al escritor y siguió lamiéndolas, mientras que con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna del castaño, y con la otra pellizcaba suavemente sus rosados pezones que ahora se encontraban totalmente duros. Con tanto placer, misaki no pudo soportarlo más, y se corrió demasiado rápido en la mano del escritor.

-**A**hh!, usagi-san- el escritor noto su mano mojada y pegajosa, lamio sensualmente sus dedos y le susurro al castaño que ahora se encontraba jadeante, sonrojado, y cansado:

-**E**ste es solo el comienzo mi preciado gatito- bajo hasta quedar frente a la entrepierna de misaki, quito el pantalón y el bóxer de un tirón, y comenzó a lamer y succionar la punta como su "gatito" le había "enseñado".

-**U**-usagi-san! D-detente- decía el castaño entre gemidos. – **V**oy a correrme!, ya no puedo mas!, v-voy a correrme!- aunque misaki le había advertido a usagi, este no hizo caso y siguió – **AAHH!**- grito de placer, Y termino corriéndose en la boca del escritor, pero este no se quejo y lo trago lentamente.

-**Q**ue dulce eres- el escritor relamió sus labios y beso profundamente a misaki, dejando un poco de semen en su boca.

-**T**e amo como no te imaginas, mi adorable "gatito" pervertido- le susurro dulcemente al oído –**L**o siento, **P**ero esto aun no termina- rio el escritor y prosiguió…..

…...

BNO YA HASTA AQUÍ PARA DEJARLES UN POQUITIN DE SUSPENSO VA? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y POR FAVOR AGUARDEN AL SIGUIENTE CAP \(*w*)/


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIAS (OTRA VEZ! -_-): LEMMON! (un poquis mas explicito que antes \(•w•)/)

El escritor estaba realmente excitado por culpa de su "gatito", y por eso deseaba seguir dándole su "castigo". Misaki se colocó en cuatro patas intencionalmente, dándole la espalda al escritor, el cual lo vio como una oportunidad perfecta para "atacar" e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad trasera (N/A: ya saben a donde me refiero •/•) Metiéndola y sacándola rápida y lentamente para asi torturarlo de placer. -ahh! U-sagi san!- gemía el castaño ante tales actos del escritor que lo volvían loco. -M-mas! Usagi-san!- el escritor ante tal pedido no dudo en cumplirlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, y espero 5 segundos mas. Lo cual desconcertó al castaño. -Q-que sucede?. Usagi s!..nya!- el chico no pudo terminar la frase, pues usagi había introducido uno de sus largos dedos en el, mientras lo movía cudidasomante, para no lastimarlo. -nya,nya! Usagi san- gemía plácidamente el castaño. El escritor quería escuchar esos gemidos lo mas alto posible pues era una exquisita música para sus oídos e introdujo otro de sus dedos en el, moviéndoles mas rápido, después de un momento ya no lo hacia con cuidado e introdujo dos dedos mas, los cuales movía en un vaivén delicioso. Misaki quería seguir aquella hermosa "danza" asi que comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiéndole el "baile" que resultaba realmente dulce. -NYAAH! U-usagi san! Voy a venirme!- el escritor al escuchar se le ocurrió una manera más para "torturarlo" y se detuvo. -ha!? Y quien te ha dicho que te vengas?- dijo fríamente el escritor. Lo cual sorprendió bastante al "gatito" misaki. El escritor lo miraba fijamente sin hacer nada. Y misaki casi entre lágrimas le lamio el pecho, lo beso muy lentamente y le susurro al oído: -por favor, has que me corra, MASTER!- Lo dijo lo mas sensual que pudo el pobre e inocente misaki pero tambien con desesperación, lo cual se le hizo hermoso al escritor, realmente ese chico lo excitaba mas de lo que creía, y mas en la forma en la cual se lo pedia. No! Mas bien le rogaba! Realmente había llegado lejos, ahora el escritor por primera vez pensó que haber "pausado" el "juego" fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar! Y el encontrar esas orejas! Usagi beso apasionadamente a misaki, jugando con su lengua mientras acariciaba el miembro de este, lo soltó y lo volvió a colocar en cuatro patas. -esta bien, mi adorable "gatito" ya no te haré sufrir mas- le susurro al oído, lamio su espalda lentamente haciendo temblar al joven castaño que ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba mas placer! El escritor tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en su preciado misaki, pero sin antes claro hacerlo delicadamente. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero pronto cambio a unas embestidas mas y mas fuertes. -Ah! Usagi san!, usagi-san- gemía misaki. -mas usagi san! Mas!- -Misaki...misaki, te amo, te amo mas de lo que te imaginas mi preciado "gatito" sensual- misaki se sonrojo mas ante tales palabras que le fascinaba escuchar aunque este lo ocultaba. -u-usagi san, yo t-tambien t-te a-a..ah!- el escritor no pudo escuchar la frase completa por culpa de se ultima embestida. -ya-ya no puedo mas voy a venirme! Usagi san!- el escritor giro al castaño y lo sentó en el pero sin dejar de envestir en el hasta que finalmente ambos se corrieron. (N/A: otra vez -_-) llegando al clímax! -AAHH!- gritaron de máximo placer Cayendo en la cama, sudados y jadeantes. Usagi salio de misaki y se recostó a un lado suyo. -te amo mi pervertido "gatito"- le susurro a misaki mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Y misaki somnoliento le dijo -igual yo, te amo como no te imaginas- esto si que desconcertó al escritor pero se sentía realmente feliz de escuchar esas palabra provenientes de su amado misaki. -ah! Es verdad!, no duermas con esas orejas que me excitaras nuevamente ^w^- y se las quito cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. -oyasuminasai, mi "gatito"- Ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, mientras estaban en ese cariñoso abrazo. Esa fue la noche en la cual ninguno hubiera querido que terminara. ... AL DIA SIGUIENTE TEMPRANO. -TUU! - exclamaba por la mañana un misaki totalmente desnudo en la habitación de un famoso escritor llamado usami akihiko. -Ahora que diablos te pasa!?- le respondió alarmado y molesto el escritor. -N-no t-e hagas el tonto!, te aprovechaste de mi anoche! Maldito viejo pervertido!- - jaa?! Si fuiste tu el que me pidió que lo hiciera!- - N-no cambies de tema!- - pero que!? Yo no estoy cambiando el tema! Estoy diciendo la verdad!- -No mientas, viejo pervertido!- Usagi san Jalo del brazo a misaki y lo abalanzo sobre su pecho mientras le susurraba. -quieres otra ronda para demostrarte que digo la verdad, mi amado "gatito"- le dijo sensualmente al castaño. -USAGII!- se podía escuchar a kilómetros de aquel departamento. ... AFSGSHSGDVGX aquí ya el final hecho espero realmente que les haya gustado. Gracias por haberlo leído \(•w•)/. SE QUE ESTÁN CORTOS LOS CAPS. PERO REALMENTE LES HE PUESTO EMPEÑO E IMAGINACIÓN Y MAS PARA QUE NADIE DESCUBRIESE LO QUE ESCRIBIA O.o.


End file.
